justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Mama
"Hey Mama" by David Guetta ft.'' Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack'' is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P2 P2 '''looks like a female military commander. She has an army cap which covers her red hair, a pair of black round-framed sunglasses, and is wearing a grey army uniform with a black skirt. Ironically, she is also wearing a pair of navy blue boots. '''P1/P3 P1 '''and '''P3 are male soldiers with soldier hats covering their neatly combed hair. They are in a black jacket which covers an orange top. On top of that, they are also wearing a pair of long black jeans as well as a pair of black shoes each. They blend in with the rest of the troops. After the second chorus, the dancers can be seen going through multiple stages of color inversions. Geisha Version' All three alternate dancers are women dressed as geishas. They all have black hair tied up and wear kimonos and black slippers with socks. P1's kimono is orange, P2's kimono is light pink, and P3's kimono is blue. Each dancer holds two paper fans which are of the same colors as their kimonos. Background 'Classic' The routine takes place in a military aircraft dispatching platform. There is an Air Force standing behind the lead and backup dancers - all the troops have the same appearance as the backup dancers. The dance platform is seen ascending through levels of troop sections before reaching the top. Then, the dispatching platform can be seen opening, revealing a bright sky and even more troops on land dancing along. The platform lights up to the rhythm of the song. '''''Geisha Version The background first consists of beige oriental screen panels. At each chorus, the background switches to a snowy nighttime landscape. At the third verse, the screen panels are pink and spotlights rapidly flash at them. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Make a saluting pose. HM GM P.png|All Gold Moves Heymama_allgm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Geisha ''Version' There are 3''' Gold Moves''' in the Geisha Version routine: 'Gold Move 1: '''Open your arms and grab the air toward your left. '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a big circle with both arms and low your body. '''Gold Move 3: '''All: get your right hand back; P1 face right, P2 face forward and P3 face left. rwwrwrwrwrrwwr.png|Gold Move 1 GeishaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game kuukuukukuk.png|Gold Move 2 GeishaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Untitled5y5y5yy55y5y.png|Gold Move 3 GeishaGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Hey Mama is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake ''Geisha Version *Rocket Trivia * This is the second song by David Guetta in the series, following ''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). * This is the sixth song by Nicki Minaj in the series following Super Bass, Beauty And A Beat,'' Starships, ''Pound The Alarm and Bang Bang. * The part of the song that is a sample of "Rosie" by Alan Lomax has been covered in order to avoid copyright issues. The people who sang the covered part are unknown. ** This makes Hey Mama the second track to be partially covered, with the rest of the song left in its original state, following Good Feeling. ** However, in the updated version, the sample was not covered. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R11L9cI1dFE ** The covered version is used in the trailer for the upcoming Tina Fey & Amy Poehler comedy Sisters. * This song holds the record for most separate artists credited for their contribution, with four, while the previous record was three artists with Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Problem, Bailando, and Bang Bang. * Despite the song being a trio, P1 and P3 (as well as the unplayable back-up dancers) are performed by the same dancer as seen in the Just Dance 2016 Behind-The-Scenes footage. This is a similar case with other trios such as The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Bad Romance, and Dark Horse, where the backup dancers look similar, but aren't the same dancer. * Similar to Toxic ''in that the dancer used in-game has nothing to do with the performer's appearance in the respective music video, Nicki Minaj dresses up like a pilgrim in the music video while in ''Just Dance 2016, the lead dancer is dressed up as a military officer. * "Freak", "nana"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du22VcyYqk8&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s, "d**k", "b*****s" and "f**king" are censored. Even though "freak" is censored in this song, "freak" is not censored in Mr. Saxobeat and other songs. ** However, the explicit words were already censored in the original song. ** "Nana" was not censored in early E3 gameplays.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGM4RAVnL7s&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s The sound effect used at the end of the song replaces the word. * is the second musician of Albanian descent to appear in the series, after 's appearance in Black Widow. * P1 and P3's caps are recycled from Mahna Mahna. * P2 is Audrey Hurtis, who has also performed Born This Way (P2). * When the line "Beating my drum like dum-di-di-day," the word "my" shows up as "the" in the lyrics.http://genius.com/4970133https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SofuHMUwmnM&feature=youtu.be&t=0m46s The word "plus" in the line "plus I keep the ... (nana) real sweet for your eating" appears as "yes." ** This could have been intentional. * If you explore the Just Dance Now files, you can notice that P3's icon from the menu selection is less centered than P1's. Gallery heymama.jpg|Hey Mama Hey mama alt.png|Hey Mama (Geisha Version) heymamalol.png|P2's avatar Heymamageisha.png|Alternate avatar Imagemama.jpg JD2016_PREVIEW_HEY_MAMA_208082.gif 18656334280_0b39468a48_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18844039495_1609773d6d_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846741221_7ac3263643_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18846742431_557994a3e6_c.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-10-22 PM-357.png|Background Hey Mama Lead Dancer.png|Lead dancer P1p3dancer.png|Backup dancer HeyMamaWhatTheyNeeded.png|What they inspired on HeyMama2.png|Rehearsals HeyMama3.png|Concept art, behind the scenes and the final HeyMama4.png|First ideas for the map Gddgd.png|Behind the scenes of the male dancer uyjjuy.png|Behind the scenes of the female dancer rghytyh.png|The dancers rehearsing out of their costumes qweq.png|Comparison between the real dancer and in game Hey_Mama_the_army.png|The army HM Menu.gif|When waiting for the player selection Geisha Menu.gif|Geisha version in the menu Pictos-spriteheymama.png|Pictograms Videos David_Guetta_-_Hey_Mama_(Official_Video)_ft_Nicki_Minaj,_Bebe_Rexha_%26_Afrojack Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Alternate) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 Hey Mamma Showtime References pl:Hey Mama Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:2010's Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Rap Elements Category:EDM Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with censored words Category:Recycled elements Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Clean versions Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance Now